rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Powers
Austin Powers battled James Bond in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 15. He was played by Kevin Krust. He also battled Ron Burgundy in Chaotic Rap Battlez 3. He was played by Trevor Scruggs. He also battled Johnny English in Random Rap Battles, where he was played by SesameMalcolm99. Information on the Rapper: Sir Augustine Danger "Austin" Powers, KBE, is a fictional character from the Austin Powers series of films, and is created and portrayed by Mike Myers. He is the protagonist of Austin Powers: International Man Of Mystery (1997), The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) and Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002). Austin Powers was a character seen as a parody of James Bond and being influenced by characters played by film actor Peter Sellers, The character of Austin Powers represents an archetype of 1960s Swinging London, with his advocacy for free love, his use of obscure impressions and his clothing style (including crushed velvet suits and Beatle boots). Lyrics: Epic Rap Battle Parodies 15: Verse One: Yeah Baby, Yeah! This ought to be pretty groovy! I'm a badass, unlike you in almost all of your movies! The official Man of Mystery, there's no competition, To beat you, easily EVERYONE'S mission! I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt your wee feelings, I'll beat your ass, and hold you up onto the ceiling! A Ladies Man? Baby, you don't deserve that reputation, When the only dates you get are from the Make a Wish Foundation! Verse Two: Your raps are done, and i'm about to get serious, My raps are like dynamite, they make you all delerious, So come at me you little wanna-be detective, I get all the glory, I'm really respected! It took me three movies to beat the bad guy, With all your crappy films, you deserve to die! This battle is over, so here's my last line, Every bad story has to end, I guess it's your time! Chaotic Rap Battlez 3: Verse One: Yeah Baby Yeah! Let's start this battle off with a kick, Right to the ass of this news anchor, who's hair looks like shit! You're not even a challenge man, you think you know about class? I'll slap that scotch right out your hand, and put a bullet in your ass! You're as dumb as your weather man if you really think that you're the best, I'm busy saving the world, you hide behind a fucking desk, So report this news you little cocky, arrogant, shit, I'm Britain's Top Secret Agent, You're just San Diego's bitch! Verse Two: Oh ouch man very ouch! But speaking of low blows, How's Veronica doing? After I win I'll shag that ho! You're an overly confident douche, man you really need some help, San Diego Is not the only thing that should go and Fuck itself! Verse Three: Smashing Man! At least some of your raps are pretty groovy, But I bet you'll be even more of a dick in your 2nd Movie! A woman even beat you! She strung you up by your nuts, You're pathetic man, you lost your job to the news room slut! Verse Four: I'm the Ultimate Male baby, a real playboy by nature, And you may know about swag, but son, I'm The Creator! Verse Five: You Bloody Idiot, they're Fembots, you got a dog that poops in the fridge, What ever happened to him anyway? Oh! His ass was kicked over a bridge! Verse Six: Gawd Blimey! That's it man, You've gone a step too far, You like to Brawl in the street? Well I'll just hit you with my Shag car! Honestly Man! What kind of anchor can't even talk? You have to have a Teleprompter, I'll end you with a Judo Chop! It's clear your views of awesome are just a little distorted, Because I am the news, you punk! You just simply report it, And if you're so good at reading, then why don't you try between the lines? I've got a world to save, bitch! So thanks for stopping by! Trivia: *In both times he was portrayed he said "Yeah Baby Yeah" Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Kevin Krust Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Trevor Scruggs Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Austin Powers